


Nothing Comes As Easy As You

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genital Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk!Matsukawa, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, there's literally no plot it's all porn you guys that's why it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: When the music is bad, you and Matsukawa resort to other activities that sound (and feel) so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Depravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496000) by [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites). 



> Originally posted on my other Tumblr that I don't update as much even though I should. 
> 
> This was a request by an anonymous person! I wanted to share this with everyone else here, too. It's pretty short, but it does indeed get the job done. ;)
> 
> Special thanks to Sabby, who was the Punk!Matsukawa OG from her HQ pornthology <3

 

“That’s it, baby girl. Suck my cock just like that.”

You’re pretty sure you’re dripping on the floor that’s already gross to begin with. Matsukawa’s mouth, even when it isn’t between your legs or anywhere else on your body, is enough to make you throb for his cock and grow so wet it's borderline pornographic.

Too bad the concert was a dud. But not really. The music sounds a lot better subdued and in the background where you two can hardly hear it.

Mainly because this tiny room (what the hell is this room for?) is being filled with your sweet moans and Matsukawa dirty talking his way through the blow job you’re giving him. It’s a lot of fun flicking your tongue up to play with the piercing going right through the tip of his cock. It’s a lot more fun hearing him break just a little and moan out your name instead of something cutesy and arousing when it probably shouldn’t be.

You pull away from his cock to stroke, looking up at him with big eyes that are definitely not innocent (even though they’re supposed to look like it). “I love playing with your cock, daddy. Can you put it inside me, please?”

Matsukawa grits his teeth and looks as if he’s ready to just flip your skirt up and fuck you on the floor. Instead, he considers your request, hips jerking ever-so-slightly from your hand and those little kitten licks. A part of you wants to smack him so you can finally get to the real fun, but you also want to keep playing your part as a good girl and patiently wait. Even though your pussy feels otherwise.

When he doesn’t give you an answer right away, you grow ten times more impatient, slipping your hand between your legs to start relieving yourself of the ache that comes from wanting him so badly. The bastard just had to tease you during the band’s terrible cover of some popular song you (used to) like. Ultimately, it felt a lot better than listening to the guys on stage forgetting lyrics left and right.

“Daddy,” you whine, starting to rub your clit slowly so that you don’t come right away. And you _really_  want to come right now. “Please? My pussy needs you.”

“Fuck.” He knocks your hand away from his cock and pulls your arm out between your legs, making you stand up and press yourself against the wall. 

Finally, you think to yourself. You stick your ass out towards him, skirt swaying and barely hiding your soaking panties, which are yanked down right away to your thighs. It doesn’t register right away because all that’s on your mind now is how Matsukawa shoves his cock inside you so hard it’ll probably hurt later on. The moan that comes out of you is way too loud, not that anyone will hear over the discordant beats and off-key singing. 

It also helps, though, that Matsukawa’s already got his hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing tight enough so that you’re able to squeak “daddy” and nothing else. His thrusts are hard, deep, while his hand is unrelenting when he slaps your ass.

“I need to keep you quiet, baby girl. We’re in public, remember?” 

Your moans are broken and (literally) choked, pussy clenching tight around the length of his cock and so much closer to coming. That piercing does wonders to your entire body, setting it to some different sort of arousal you’ve never felt with anyone else. It’s addicting. All those neurotransmitters you don’t remember the name of rush out of every nerve, drowning you in pleasure.

“Daddy loves your tight little cunt,” he groans in your ear. At the same time, he hits that spot inside you that makes you see everything beyond stars. “Do you want to come for me?”

Tears prick the corners of your eyes, nodding as he moves his hand on your ass to rub your clit. “Please,” you cry, “daddy, please.”

“You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight,” he says, thrusting hard enough that the sound of his hips slapping against your ass is deafening. “Come for me. Come on daddy’s cock.”

You don’t need any more encouragement to soak his entire length with your release, moans cracked and pitchy and fingernails raking down the wall. Your back arches and your pussy pulses, the orgasm arguably the best you’ve ever had. Maybe the best one in public, to be fair. 

His hand loosens around your neck in favor of holding your ass, squeezing and spreading until he slams his hips inside you and comes, enveloping your pussy in long, thick warmth. Your name on his lips is the best thing you’ve heard all night, along with his curses and his praise.

The two of you are like that for the next minute or so, until you shift and nudge him away so that he can pull out and you can pull your panties back up.

“You okay?” he asks, and it’s so endearing and softer than you’d expect after a dirty fuck in a random room of shitty concert venue.

You turn around and smooth down your skirt, reaching to tug a belt loop of his jeans. “Yeah. Get your cock back in there. Have some decency.”

He smiles and huffs, tucking himself back in and getting his own clothes in order before putting a hand on your cheek and kissing you. “Says the girl who likes being choked.”

“Says the guy who likes being called daddy and wanted to fuck in some closet,” you retort, kissing him again. “Come on, jackass. We need to go to the pharmacy.”

He grimaces when he pulls away from you. “Yeah. Not ready to be a real daddy yet.”

“Shut up, Issei.” You shake your head and laugh when the two of you head out, leaving the bad music behind. 

As the two of you walk in comfortable silence, you can’t help but hold onto the hopeful thought of being with Matsukawa long enough to start a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and concert tickets are always appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
